


…и не причиню вреда

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 6 Special Quest [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Euthanasia, Gen, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Прежде всего — не навреди.





	…и не причиню вреда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and i shall do no harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691901) by [gracieminabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieminabox/pseuds/gracieminabox). 



> Предупреждения: эвтаназия, мат, канонная смерть канонного персонажа.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, пожалуйста, встаньте.

Лен поднялся на дрожащие ноги и тусклыми глазами взглянул на совет медкомиссии Флота — группу из пяти адмиралов, облаченных в белые одежды, словно они сразу после собирались на обход больных, а не планировали сидеть за столом и тыкать в личные ПАДДы, терроризируя стажеров. Он поправил свою серую форму и изобразил всем телом нечто, наиболее походящее на внимание, сжимая пальцами козырек фуражки и пытаясь не выглядеть так, будто ему ему на самом деле насрать, какое решение они выплюнут ему прямо в лицо.

_Я клянусь, в меру своих возможностей и суждений, выполнять этот завет..._

Когда Лен достаточно повзрослел, то все чаще возвращался домой и звал отца. Люди смеялись, когда Лен описывал его (а затем и себя) как «всего лишь старого сельского доктора), но он не шутил. Возможно, двадцать третий век настал, и первый контакт и все эти технологические и научные чудеса произошли, но сельская Джорджия оставалась все той же сельской Джорджией. Людям по-прежнему требовался доктор, бредущий по дорогам, который помнил каждую застарелую боль и каждую боль в сердце и пришел бы днем или ночью, если в том возникла нужда, и Лен восхищался Дэвидом Маккоем, пользовавшимся уже устаревшими, но все еще вполне эффективными методами с той легкостью и мягкостью, что неизменно располагала к себе пациентов.

Уже в десять лет Лен знал наизусть несколько разных ритмов сердца, видел переломы со старомодной шиной, научился колоть гипо (хотя отец все еще не позволял ему делать это на ком-то: _«Еще нет, ты, глупый мальчишка, ты еще слишком чертовски мал»_ ), сам освоил настоящую древнюю сердечно-легочную реанимацию, и посмотрел большую часть лекций Дэвида о сексуальной безопасности — речь шла о контрацепции — и выучил их наизусть. Он видел рождение пары младенцев и слышал, как сломался голос отца, когда тот называл время смерти их пожилого соседа.

И это было так — Лен хотел быть доктором, как и его отец.

_Я буду использовать на благо больных все меры, которые необходимы..._

 

Ему было пятнадцать, когда Дэвид в первый раз попросил его покинуть дом во время лечения пациента. Это была миссис Джексон, жившая всего в нескольких километрах от Маккоев, которая с гордостью сообщала всем, кто был готов ее слушать, что может проследить свою родословную до самого Роберта Эдварда Ли (хотя, прослушав курс американской истории, Лен был не уверен, стоит ли ей верить), и он не знал, что с ней такое, но она терпела. Давно терпела. Произносимое ею уже не имело смысла, волосы поредели и выпадали значительными прядями, ей казалось, что на месте любящих ее взрослых сыновей были демоны, собирающиеся унести ее в ад, и она давно уже потеряла контроль над своим кишечником и мочевым пузырем.

Из своего угла Лен наблюдал, как Дэвид осматривал ее: нежными, но твердыми руками, тянущимися к трикодеру лишь в крайнем случае. Он поймал взгляд сыновей миссис Джексон, затем повернулся и выслал Лена прочь из комнаты таким тоном, который не предусматривал никаких возражений.

Это был декабрь, ночь, холод (для Джорджии, по крайней мере), и Лен провел следующие несколько часов на крыльце, копался в комме, глядел на звезды и проводил затяжной анализ затрат и выгод по поводу утоления своего любопытства о том, что, черт возьми, происходит, или испытает ли какие-то сомнения Дэвид Маккой, применяя ремень к заднице собственного сына, который был уже выше его самого.

Затем подъехала машина коронера, и мысли Лена испуганно затихли.

Карие глаза Дэвида по дороге домой были словно глазами призрака. Лен зашел за ним в домашний кабинет, где тот налил им обоим выпить, и ко всем чертям несовершеннолетие.

Они оба знали, что случилось сегодня ночью в доме Джексонов, хотя и не говорили об этом вслух.

— У тебя будут проблемы? — тихо спросил Лен. — За нарушение присяги?

Невидящим взглядом Дэвид уставился в стакан.

— Моя клятва гласит: «Не навреди», Леонард, — проскрипел он. — Позволить этой женщине жить значило бы... _значило_ причинить ей вред.

Лен отхлебнул виски и скривился: он столкнулся с реальностью, которую до того игнорировал, реальность, что медицина — не только сломанные кости и сопливые носы, рождающиеся младенцы и тихая смерть, но иногда и уродство, гадость и непотребство.

_Я буду предотвращать болезни, когда могу, но всегда буду продолжать искать путь к излечению всех болезней..._

 

Болезнь Дэвида быстро прогрессировала. Однажды он с легкостью посадил Джоанну на плечо и запустил те же самые спокойные, нежные руки в мелкие, беспорядочно-спутанные локоны; несколько недель спустя, просто вставая с унитаза, он испытал такую сильную боль, что закричал, словно испытывая агонию.

Лен не мог помочь ничем, кроме кофе и стимулирующих гипо во время обострения. Он выпрашивал у своих боссов в Атланте Грейс сокращение рабочих смен с двенадцати часов до восьми, но, как только смены заканчивались, он отправлялся в исследовательскую лабораторию на четвертом этаже. Один из углов был захвачен им полностью, как только диагноз отца подтвердился, и он угрожающе рычал на всех, кто пытался приблизиться, когда он там работал.

Он пробовал генную терапию. Потом — каждое химическое соединение, которое только мог придумать. Затем — технику ремиелинизации, которую вытащил будто из собственной задницы. Он пробовал симуляцию за симуляцией и за симуляцией. Но пирронерурит был удивительно таинственным заболеванием даже по медицинским стандартам двадцать третьего века. Лен пытался добраться до места назначения, даже не зная, откуда стартовать.

Он проверял Дэвида по крайней мере раз в день, но уже и забыл, когда последний раз сам был дома, с женой и дочкой — четыре, пять дней? — и знал, что, кроме мимолетных тридцати минут в ординаторской, как минимум столько же не спал. Лен трещал по швам; он осознавал это, но загнал эту мысль глубоко в тайники собственной психики, не позволяя себе отвлечься.

_Мне не будет стыдно сказать: «Я не знаю»..._

В ту ночь он пришел проверить Дэвида, который уже испытывал слишком сильную боль, чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть своего сына. Его рефлексы были хреновыми. Он говорил, что ощущает в венах зуд. И голос был тихим, шепчущим. Он звучал как ребенок, и это напугало Лена.

— Я устал, сынок, — пробормотал Дэвид и попытался коснуться руки Лена. — Ты должен закончить это ради меня.

— Пап, я работаю над этим так быстро, как только могу, — прошептал Лен, коснувшись лба отца, наморщившегося от боли. — Я найду лекарство. Обещаю.

— Леонард, — делая упрямые вдохи, сказал Дэвид, — мне нужно, чтобы это закончилось.

— Я закончу это.

Дэвид взволнованно потряс головой.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я прошу, ты, упрямый мальчишка.

Лен знал.

— Нет. _Нет!_ Я найду способ. Я вылечу тебя!

— Как?

— Я не знаю, — выдавил Лен.

— Пару кубиков моноциркулярного опиазида, Леонард. Я так всегда делал.

— Боже, папа...

— Ты хочешь меня вылечить? Вот лекарство.

— Черт подери, пап...

— Сын. — Дэвид умолял, и просящий, молящий тон его голоса потряс Леонарда до самых костей. _«Не навреди»_.

Смерть Дэвида Джозефа Маккоя наступила естественным путем в 4:47 следующего утра, и Лен был рядом с ним.

_Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

 

Когда Лен и Джоселин судились за опеку над Джоанной, одно из множества слов, которыми Джоселин описывала бывшего мужа, было «алкоголик». И это было большим преувеличением по отношению к Лену. Конечно, он был хорошим мальчиком из Джорджии, который любил запивать ужин бурбоном, но вряд ли был повод выставлять это патологией (не обращайте внимания на впечатляющее ухудшение, случившееся после проведения эвтаназии собственному отцу; это были особые обстоятельства, и если Джос считала, что не начала спиваться бы в аналогичной ситуации, то она была чертовски глупа).

Адвокат Лена, худющий цыпленок едва ли старше, чем сам Лен, сильно намекал, что посещение Леном нескольких собраний анонимных алкоголиком заставит его выглядеть лучше в глазах судьи. Лен ухмыльнулся: ему совершенно не нужна была какая-нибудь двенадцатишаговая программа. Затем его адвокат зашел с другой стороны: что отказ сможет ему помешать видеть или встречаться с малышкой на постоянной основе, ну и _«когда и где они проходят и сколько на них ходить?»_.

Так Лен потратил двенадцать четверговых вечеров подряд, сидя в подвале, который, он думал, был раньше синагогой в Токо Хиллс, потягивая тепленький кофе и слушая одну историю за другой. Лен не был черствым; он понимал, что такое зависимость — по крайней мере с клинической, научной точки зрения — это то, чего у него не было, и ему не казалось, что упражнения хоть чем-то помогли.

Однажды вечером к нему подошла поговорить молодая женщина с волосами ну точно как у Джоанны. Ее руки дрожали, но голос был ясен, когда она говорила о своем Третьем Шаге (1). Она все время повторяла эту фразу, и почему-то она застряла у него в голова: _«поступить в следующий раз правильно»_.

Это казалось простым. Слишком простым, подумал Лен. Это как медицина всегда поступала, да? В следующий раз поступить верно. Твой пациент теряет сознание, ты пробуждаешь его. Твой пациент не дышит, ты вентилируешь его. Твой пациент умирает, ты спасаешь его.

Ну, если это только не твой отец и он не умоляет тебя ввести ему гипо, полный наркотиков.

Лен смял в руке пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

— Иногда, — начала рыжеволосая девушка, — поступать как положено — это последнее, чего я хочу. Я не хочу идти на встречу, или на занятия, или в спортзал; я _хочу_ результат, я хочу _напиться_. Но я должна не сойти с дистанции, я должна сосредоточиться на том, как положено жить — даже если я это ненавижу. Нет никаких других причин поступать так, кроме как потому, что это _правильно_.

Лен сглотнул.

_Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

 

Видеть Джима, лежащего в мешке для трупов, оказалось хуже самого страшного удара под дых, который когда-либо получал Лен. Хуже, чем уход матери, хуже, чем мольбы Дэвида о смерти, хуже, чем решение Джос о разводе — единственное, что хоть как-то было смутным напоминанием о похожем, — соглашение об ограничении родительских прав. Потому что Джим не должен быть мертвым. Джим никогда не должен быть мертвым. Несмотря на все усилия Лена вылечить его и сохранить ему жизнь, где-то глубоко внутри часть его была уверена, что Джим был бессмертным. Ведь Джим был светом и цветом, и радостью, и _жизнью_. Как может быть мертва сама жизнь?

Он упал в рабочее кресло, гадая, почему, черт возьми, мир без Джима Кирка осмелился жить дальше, проклиная хронометр, по непонятной причине продолжавший тикать в отсутствие солнечного света Джима. Как СМО, Лен нес ответственность за смерть Джима. Это была ответственность Лена — провести вскрытие Джима, взвесить и измерить печень Джима, и легкие, и безгранично наполняющееся сердце, а затем подготовить отчет, в котором будет все, кроме самого важного, того, что ушло вместе с Джимом. Джим, этот яркий, красивый, уникально одаренный мальчишка, уже спас Землю; сколько миров, сколько триллионов жизней оказались сохранены только гением Джима Кирка, ум и бесстрашная душа которого напрочь отказались принять поражение?

Лен не выдержал. Его глаза покраснели, подбородок задрожал, и отчаянно, мучительно он подумал: _«Я даже не сказал ему...»_

И тогда мертвый триббл замурлыкал.

Взгляд Лена метнулся к монитору, к буквально и метафорически возникшей жизни — сердечной деятельности, дыханию, обмену веществ — и с первым же вдохом Лен был атакован воспоминанием о рыжеволосой девушке, произнесшей речь на собрании анонимных алкоголиков четыре года назад.

_«В следующий раз поступить правильно»._

И затем — голос отца.

_«Не причини вреда»._

И он не причинил.

— Криокапсулу, _быстро_!

_Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

 

После того, как «Энтерпрайз» перестал падать с неба, как только большинство метаболических функций Джима восстановилось (хотя биокровать все еще качала его кровь и кислород в мозг), после того как они вернулись в госпиталь Звездного флота, слухи о том, что сотворил бесстрашный доктор Маккой, распространились мгновенно. Не то чтобы Лен это знал, конечно; он не отходил от постели Джима никуда, кроме ванной, и был позорно близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание, так что ему не стоило слишком долго задерживаться у унитаза. Он не спал дольше двадцати минут кряду и ел только то, что принесла Нийота, поморщившись, когда та отказалась уезжать, пока не увидит чистую тарелку.

Возвращение Джима в мир живых было двумя шагами вперед, но и одним шагом назад. Впервые он открыл глаза через одиннадцать дней после прогулки в варп-ядро, и Лен вздрогнул при виде мгновенной электрически-синей вспышки радужки, такой короткой, какой она только могла быть.

День тринадцатый принес первое слово Джима после перерождения: «Бн-н-нс». Джим не открыл глаз, просто выдохнул его чертово прозвище, и Лен не слышал звука слаще со времен первого плача Джоанны. Не думая, он наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, положив роскошный хуй на то, что Спок и Хикару тоже были здесь (поступив крайне мудро, они промолчали).

_Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

В четырнадцатый день Спок бесшумно скользнул в комнату Джима. Лен сидел рядом с биокроватью, то и дело переводя взгляд с лица Джима на монитор и обратно. Скотти вел свое собственное бдение в ногах у кровати Джима.

— Доктор, — мягко позвал Спок.

— Что такое? — откликнулся Лен, не отводя глаз от показателей сатурации Джима кислородом.

— Меня попросили передать сообщение, — бесстрастно продолжил тот. — На завтрашних слушаниях в тринадцать ноль-ноль будет необходимо ваше присутствие. Будет созвана комиссия по поводу ваших действий во время спасения жизни капитана Кирка.

Лен фыркнул.

— Какая комиссия?

На самом деле у него было три отдельных медицинских лицензии — одна от штата Калифорния, одна от Федерации, и третья от Звездного флота, потому что куда в гуманной и миротворческой организации без бюрократической волокиты?

— Звездного флота, — пояснил тот. По его словам, Калифорния понятия не имела, что делать с врачом, который воскресил кого-то, так что они спихнули это на других. Федерация сочла это «военным делом» и свалила на Звездный флот.

(Скотти перешел на шотландский и говорил без умолку чертовски долго после того, как услышал про «военное дело», что привело к единственному разу с псевдо-смерти Джима, когда Лен действительно смеялся).

Тон Спока стал чуть-чуть холоднее, настолько, что только тот, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, мог бы это заметить:

— Это... вероятно, что слушание будет включать в себя дисциплинарные меры.

Когда-то раньше идея дисциплинарного взыскания вселила бы ужас в сердце Лена. Но после этого? Лен не сводил глаз с маленького пятнышка на мониторе, означавшего, что нервные ткани Джима помнили, как функционировать нормально.

— Спок, — тихо сказал он. — Меня не ебет любая _дисциплинарная ответственность_.

В тот вечер Нийота принесла в госпиталь свежепостиранную форму Лена и повесила ее в ванную. Чехов согласился остаться с Джимом, пока не закончится слушание и Лен не сможет вернуться обратно, неоднократно уверяя Лена, что наберет его в случае любых изменений, даже самых незначительных.

На следующий день Лен надел парадную форму, не утрудившись скрыть мешки под глазами или бледность кожи. Он поцеловал лоб Джима — _теплый, теплый, теплый, его кожа теплая!_ — и пошел навстречу своей судьбе.

Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога...

— Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, прежде чем мы огласим наше решение, хотите ли вы что-нибудь сказать в свою защиту?

Лен не мог не хмуриться.

— Я утверждаю, что у меня нет никаких причин защищаться, _доктора_. — Он сделал упор на титуле, а не звании. — Я вынес медицинское суждение, спасшее жизнь моему командиру, который непосредственно отвечает за спасение миллиардов жизней. Присяга, принятая мной, велит не навредить. Позволить капитану Кирку умереть — значит нанести огромный, непоправимый вред галактике.

Каким-то образом, хотя и без каких-либо научных доказательств, Лен спиной _чувствовал_ одобрительный взгляд Спока.

Глава комиссии, старый андорианец, кивнул.

— Хочу заметить, лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, обнаружено, что ваши действия нарушают Устав Звездного Флота и Кодекс поведения биомедицинской этики, раздел третий, подразделы с семнадцатого по двадцатый. Поэтому вынесен приказ, что ваша медицинская лицензия приостановлена на срок шесть земных месяцев... — андорианец неожиданно напустил на себя сочувственный вид, — лицензия Звездного флота будет восстановлена через это время в полном объеме.

Лен моргнул, вздохнул, чувствуя тепло на губах: _теплый, теплый, теплый, теплая_ кожа Джима у его губ. _«Шесть месяцев. Я смогу выдержать шесть месяцев»._

— Мы предупреждаем, лейтенант-коммандер, что этот приказ не распространяется на любые ваши Федеративные или государственные лицензии на медицинскую практику. Вы остаетесь сертифицированным врачом в течение следующих шести месяцев.

« _Это означает, что я все еще могу лечить Джима_ , и это все, что действительно, _на самом деле_ имеет значение».

— Это слушание закрыто.  
_  
Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

 

В этот же полдень Лен услышал глубокие, задыхающиеся вдохи и увидел глаза Джима, яркие и голубые и, черт подери, ожившие, распахивающиеся, ищущие, просящие, умоляющие, _живые_.

— О, не будь столь мелодраматичным, — усмехнулся Лен, сглатывая обратно собственное сердце. — Ты был мертв _не до конца_.

_Прежде всего, я не должен играть в Бога..._

_____________________  
(1) прим. пер: на третьем этапе двенадцатишаговой программы отказа от наркотических в-в предлагается «поручить нашу жизнь и нашу волю заботе Бога»

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "...и не причиню вреда"


End file.
